Talk:Darkness that Lights Up Demise, Lacus Carina/@comment-1952385-20170330064617/@comment-4377086-20170330154042
@Michaelkeha 1) You just compared 1 match up to LJ which was Neo Nectar. Also Chaos effectively stops Neo Nectar from doing their bloom shannigans by locking their front Rearguard circles down. Should I give you a list of clans that this card shuts down? Royal Paladin: - Stops Sanctuary Guard Stride's shannigans - Stops Jewel Knight's 3 jewel knight requirement - Stops Rush players from using Hope Keeper (if anyone even uses that thing) - Stops Knight of Twin Sword OTT: - RIP Silent Tom Angel Feather: - Stops boosters that trigger Rescue such as Surgery Angel and Maalik Shadow Paladin: - Forces Spectral to retire his front row to restand - Forces Blaster Diablo to attack first or retire his front row for the guard restrict - Makes Luard stride less threatening Gold Paladin: - Makes Gurguit turn less lethal - prevents them from calling a new columns Genesis: - Makes Wiseman less threatening Nubatama: - Stops afterimage abuse, giving you targets to lock on your turn Tachikaze: - Stops Dogma and multi-attacks - Stops Gaia's CC Engine and Starter Murokumo: - Effectively reduces their ability to attack multiple times on Tenma's turn - Stops Homura Raider Nova Grappler: - Literally shuts down their play as they can't benefit with restanding their rgs - Shuts down their main strides such as Victor / Buster who rely on standing multiple units to restand Dimension Police: - Stops Laurel - Makes Daimax Turn less threatening - Inflicts fear on Gallop players if they dare call their PGG to the field Spike Brothers: - Shuts down Miracle Ace turn, no more frog raiders Pale Moon: - Shuts down their play, rip Magia Gear Chronicle: - Shuts down their annoying time leap shannigans, no more Tick Tock Worker Granblue: - Shuts down their play, rip Grenache and Hollow Bermuda Triangle: - Shuts down Olyvia unless they attack first with Olyvia but in that case they already lost 2+ rg attacks - Shuts down Harmony - Stops Spica Aqua Force: - Stops Magnum Assault - Shuts down wave - Significantly reduces their attack power as they were reliant on multi-attacks to proc their vangaurd's multi attack skill Great Nature: - Stops Crayon Tiger - Makes it hard to be successful Generic: - Stops boosters so rg columns can't even touch you - Stops Amber Clones Your Benefits (Generic): - Allows you to use the Messiah strides on your turn for a powerful vg attack Your Benefits (Chaos): - Gives you more chances to retire / proc your skill Your Benefits (Glendios / Zodiac): - Easy Omega Locks - Makes World End easier to achieve Your Benefits (Messiah): - Allows sacrifice Messiah to proc adding +3k base to your Vanguard as well as CCing 1, if you had 2 thats +6k to your VG's base and CC2 pretty much stopping all the weak 11 pokes and even if your opponent puts a trigger on the front unit it still won't hit unless it was powered up considerably. Wow this stops a majority of clans, what a shocker. 1a) You're going to run Messiah G units in ALL BUILDS anyways, I can't even think of how you'll even fill the g-zone with non-messiah strides. 1b) Thats an issue with all clans and not exclusive to LJ 1c) Money issues differ from person-to-person, its not a legit argument 1cont.) Darn how dare Bushiroad make old archetypes viable, stronger, and playable. How dare I use those old archetypes in an argument for a card that supports them, /endsarcasm. Regardless of what your local plays, this card is viable for the Glendios build and makes them much more deadly in achieving world end or keeping the rearguard field permalocked. 2) This is an invalid argument, why would you put yourself in that situation? Vaders / Messiah would cycle shifts back into deck anyways regardless if theres a card in the backrow or not. 3) Grade 2 game is a tactic, but ultimately its whether the opponent was prepared for it or not. With the power creep of GB cards which is still increasing with every set release, you're putting yourself at a disadvantage on your opponent's sebreeze turn. We would have to have seperate discussion on how much of an advantage you give to another clan by allowing them to Sebreeze or sitting on grade 2.